Naruto Peace Maker
by ajak450
Summary: Naruto is sent to live in the Land of Eddys to protect him from the villagers but when they are destroyed by Iwa Naruto is moved from nation to nation training in each place before eventually making his way back to Konoha. He has all five chakra natures and is raised by Kakashi. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto. Rated T for future language and gore and possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the story. Also this story is an AU where canon events happened but on a skewed timeline, so the Invasion of the sand has already happened and failed. I will include most canon events but probably not in the same order. Also some ages may be fudged, Anko for example will be only one year older than Naruto, and Hanabi will be one year younger. Other than that all the other ages should be canon for now.**

(Konoha Hokage Office)

A young boy sat in the Hokage's office opposite the extremely tenured leader. The boy was average height for a nine-year-old possibly a little small for is age. He had cerulean blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and most notably three whisker-like scars on each cheek. His clothing consisted of an orange T-shirt with a Red swirl in the center over his stomach, black shinobi pants that led into black shinobi sandals. However he did have one curious trinket, rather 5, his left arm held bands consisting of the sybols of the other 4 Great Nations and the former land of Eddys.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be back in Konoha?" asked Hiruzen Saurtobi

"Well…to be honest I don't really remember much, sir, so it kinda feels like its my first time here" replied the young boy.

"I guess that is to be expected" said the stoic old man. "You were moved at young age. However I assume that you were told by Pakura that you would be living with a Konoha Jonin when you arrived?"

"Um… yes, sir Pakura-sensei told me I was living with the "White Fang"? said a nervous Naruto. While Naruto knew that he had interacted with the old Hokage when he was younger, being in the man who is considered a God of Shinobi is still daunting for someone who by all accounts other than blood is an outsider. Hell Naruto spent more years outside of the village than in, so his readjustment would take time.

"Naruto please don't be so nervous, despite your past you are a shinobi and citizen of the leaf" said the old man reassuringly. "The sand's transgression against us wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been due to their jinjuriki being restrained by one of our ANBU with wood style. And even so we aren't going to hold any of that against you as you weren't responsible for it and didn't even take part in the invasion. But Naruto I must ask you something before I bring in your new guardian," the old man stated while his voice changed from his previously conversational tone to one of grave importance. "In all of the places you have lived has anyone told you exactly what makes you so special?"

"Of course, sir, I have all 5 elemental releases as well as a large chakra reserve." Naurto replied finally confident in an answer.

"While that is incredibly rare that isn't quite makes you so special. And to say you have just a large chakra reserve is very humble of you" the old man stated as he was still in shock of just how much chakra this boy had, without even considering that he still had the Kyubi's reserves as well. "But is that all they told you?" inquired the elderly kage.

"Is there something else?" Naruto asked reassuming his briefly lost nervousness.

"Naruto the reason we sent you to the Land of Eddys was for your safety and anonymity. You were a target due to you being the host or Jinuriki or the nine-tailed fox." Explained the stone faced kage.

"No, s-sir, that must be a mistake, I mean Ay-sensei once told me I reminded him of his brother Bee due to my chakra, but he would have known if I was a Jinjuriki and he wouldn't have given me to Pakura-sensei if I was. Besides wouldn't I know if I had a demon inside me?" asked a now shaken Naruto.

"I'm sorry to tell you but due to the attack from that fox our Fourth Hokage sealed the beast inside you and thankfully due to his mastery of seals you have thus far been protected from the fox's influence as well as from the other great nations who would use that power inside you for their own gain…or worse" said the aged shinobi, referring to rumors of an organization that had a deadly interest in the bijuu, as Naruto nervously swallowed at those last words. "But Naruto let's forget about the fox for a moment while you fill us in on your past and after that you can ask both me and Kakashi here all the questions you want about the fox and the village you once again can call home"

"That sounds fair well fir- wait Kakashi?!" said Naruto as he know saw a man he didn't even see arrive standing next to the Hokage giving him a small wave. The man was tall wearing standard Konoha Jonin attire except on his head, where he wore a mask that covered everything belong his nose down to his neck and wore his forehead protector in a manner that covered one of his eyes. This not to mention his spiky silver hair that somehow defied the law of gravity.

"Ah yes sorry about that Naruto, I've grown so accustomed to ANBU entrances that I sometimes forget the surprise it can leave others with. This is Kakashi Hatake, or as you may have heard from the various nations, The White Fang of the Leaf (although Suna is mistake as the White Fang was Kakashi's father), or Kakashi the Copy ninja." Said the old man with a renewed tone of benevolence.

Kakashi then responded to the boy's look of awe, "Is there something wrong Naruto? I hope not because I am very interested to hear what you have been doing in all of the villages you have lived in. I also look forwards to living with you," in a cool monotone voice, however ending it with an odd eye-smile that only added to Naruto's awe of this man.

"N-no s-sir, nothing is w-wrong I just have heard s-much about you from the other villages and I…well… I.." stammered a visibly shaking Naruto who was now scared stiff of the man he was supposed to live with upon realizing he was one of the most infamous ANBU that Konoha had ever trained and was responsible for many failed missions in Naruto's former homes.

The age kage now found it important to again ease the child's fear, "Naruto Kakashi isn't that man the legends make him out to be; he is a Jonin of the Leaf and is here to look after you. There is no reason to fear him, except possibly for his lack of punctuality which I'm sure in time you'll find _endearing_ " said Hiruzen accusingly as Kakashi decided to scratch the back of his head sheepishly as to not further incriminate himself as his track record already had.

"Yes Naruto I am only here to look after you like my sen- like the Hokage here suggested I should" said Kakashi catching himself before accidentally revealing too much to the young boy, who was still trying to come to terms with his body being the container of the strongest Demon known to man. "…and besides I'm sure many of the stories were hyped up and in Suna they weren't even me, but rather my father since their elder Chiyo still holds a grudge," Kaksahi continued. "Anyway before we get further of track why don't you tell us about your time away so that we can further understand more about you, your personality, and your abilities" Now while both the god of shinobis and the seemingly benevolent cyclops staring down the boy, Naruto recounted his various adventures and at times horrifying experiences that made up his short life.

Time Skip

It had been about a week since Naruto arrived back in Konoha and he had spent almost all of his time at the home of Kakashi Hatake, getting to know his future guardian better, as well as getting know his girlfriend Yugao. The two had lived in a small two room apartment, as that's all two ANBU really needed since they were never there but rather always working. However, with the addition of a child they decided to use some of their enormous savings (since they both made ANBU salaries and never had time to spend it) to buy a nice 3 room house in the residential section of the village. They made sure it had a large yard so that they could train Naruto there without risk of damaging the neighbor's property. Naruto was taking to them well. Apparently in the other villages his only friends were his senseis and they were much older than him and hard for him to relate to. Upon hearing this Kakashi made sure that Naruto knew that he and Yugao were more like mother and father to him than senseis and he also told the boy that when he felt comfortable he would take him to the academy to meet his classmates and future teammates. During this week there was also an examination of his skills, to say the least the boy could easily be a high chunin possibly jonin with the amount of justsu he knew. This while shocking for a normal child actually made sense to Kakashi in Naruto's case. The child had done nothing gbut train and with his chakra reserves and 5 elemental releases almost no justsu was out of his reach. Even so Kakashi didn't want Naruto to show his true power as it could garner unwanted attention so he told the boy to remain in the middle or towards the back of class in performance.

"So, today's the big day, huh, Naruto?" asked Yugao as she gave him his breakfast.

"Yea, Yugi-kachan," replied the boy, who was still trying to figure out if he felt comfortable saying it. Although Yugao didn't seem to notice his apprehension as she had hearts for eyes and couldn't hold back a huge smile at the child's term of endearment.

"Well eat up Naruto it's almost time to go and we don't want to be late," said Kakashi as he entered the kitchen with a small gift for the boy.

"Sure thing Fang tou-san." Said Naruto as Kakashi sweat dropped at the misinformed new moniker he had earned.

"N-Naruto please remember that I am not the white Fang," said an exasperated

Kakashi. He had explained over 20 times to the boy in detail who the White fang was but the boy seemed to like the nickname and Kakashi couldn't get mad as the boy had accepted him as a father figure even if his moniker was 100%correct.

"Sorry tou-san," said Naruto sheepishly realizing he did it again, before realizing his new father had something in his hands. "What's that tou-san?!" exclaimed the boy.

"Well it's a gift that is if you want it, I mean you don't have to wear it if it's not to your liking. I just thought since you were my son now that…" mumbled the silver haired Jonin as he was nervous to give a gift to the boy as he wasn't very good with emotions or dealing with children.

Naruto didn't wait to respond but hugged his father and assured him that he would like it no matter what. He opened the small box and immediately grew confused. "What do I do with it tou-san?" said the boy.

"Well you wear it over your face just like me" replied Kakashi as he placed the child's mask on his face for him. "What do you think do you like it? It's a Hatake tradition to wear masks." Said the boy's foster father hopefully.

"I…well I…" said Naruto as Yugao waited with bated breath praying the boy wouldn't crush her lover's heart. "I look really cool!" said the boy as he admired his new look. With the mask addition the boy now had a simple plain black shirt with a red swirl on the back, black ninja pants and blacks shinobi sandals. This outfit didn't include his former armband as all of those symbols could be misunderstood as treasonous by some and the boy with a mysterious past like Naruto didn't need any more attention lest someone should find out his Jinjuriki secret.

"Great, I'm glad to hear it. You now not only are a Hatake but you look the part too," said a relieved and proud Kakashi as he looked upon his son wearing his new mask. "Now lets get going I'll show you how to eat without anyone seeing your face on the way to school," offered the new father, as the boy got up to join him.

"Thanks tou-san!" said an excited boy on his way out the door.

' _I just hope he remembers the story the Hokage and Kakashi created for him"_ thought Yugao, who was slightly apprehensive about the boy's first day.

 _Flashback_

" _Now remember Naruto no one can know of your true past as this would only put you in danger so, if anyone asks you are from the Land of Eddys and were living with civilian relatives. They recently noticed your chakra usage and decided it was best for you to live among shinobi, thus you moved here to live with your adoptive father Kakashi. Okay?" asked the old Hokage as he made sure to speak slowly and clearly to the boy._

" _Got it I moved here from Suna caused granny is scared of fang-Tou-san," replied a gleeful and clueless Naruto._

' _This is going to take a while…." Thought the silvered haired jonin and elderly kage as they both face palmed._

 _It only took two hours for the boy to be able to repeat the story and with that the two men hoped he would remain safe and under the radar of any ill-meaning villagers or shinobi._

 _Flasshback End_

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

"Alright Naruto, I'm gonna leave you with Iruka-sensei ok? Yugao will be outside to pick you up as soon as school is over. If you study hard and make friends I'll teach you some special justu, deal?" said the man hoping this was how a father bribed their children to behave.

"You got it Fa-, I mean Tou-san," replied the excited boy as he walked into his new classroom.

"Hi there, Naruto, I'm Iruka Umino, but you can call me Iruka sensei, said the Chunin instructor with the scar across the bridge of his nose. "Now Naruto why don't we get to know each other while we wait for other kids to arrive," asked the young man to the boy.

The two of them talked for about 20 minutes before the rest of the class had come in. The class included about ten civilian children and 8 shinobi kids. Now was the moment of truth as Naruto grew more nervous, he was glad to have his mask on now so that everyone couldn't see he scared expression.

"Now class, today we have a new student joining us his name is Naruto Hatake and his is from the Land of Eddys. Everyone treat him nicely and make sure that you help him if he has any problems getting adjusted." Announced the chunnin to a class of intrigued shinobi-in-the-making.

"Oooo Sakura looks like Sasuke might have some competition," remarked a blonde girl who was wearing a purple shirt and matching skirt. She was talking to a Pink haired girl in a red dress who turned red at the comment.

"N-no way! There's no way he could compete with Sasuke for my heart!" said the pink haired girl a little too loudly as the surrounding students snickered at her state of embarrassment.

"I don't know Sakura his mask makes him look pretty cool," whispered the blonde. "And from the blush on some of the other girls I'm not the only one who thinks so," she said smiling at her new classmate.

"Now Naruto, introduce yourself to the class, tell them somethings about yourself, and then take the empty seat Between Ino and Kiba," said the instructor as his voice shook Ino and Sakura from their conversation as they realized the mysterious class mate was soon approaching them.

"I'm Naruto U-…Hatake" said Naruto trying to hide his nerves and trying to continue without revealing who he was. "I am nine years old and I like my senseis, I like to train, and I LOVE ramen. I don't like breaking promises or feeling lonely. I hope to make friends with all of you," announced the boy doing a good job of maintaining his composure in spite of his initial slip-up. He slowly found his way to his seat as he noticed the boy with a dog on his head signaling him to come that way and the girl with a blonde ponytail smiling at him with a slight wave.

 _Time Skip_

The school day had ended and Naruto was surrounded by kids asking him about his mask and his hometown, trying to figure out who he was and why he started school so late. But luckily Naruto held it together before leaving promptly in order to meet Yugao out front.

"So how was it Naru-kun?" asked the purple haired kunoichi, as the other kids in class stared mouths agape at the women. The boys lustfully due to her beauty and the girls jealously due to the stares she warranted from the boys.

"It was fun, I made friends with a bunch of kids, at least six, maybe seven but I don't know the bug kid just sat there while the bugs responded to my questions, so he might not count, also there was an Uchiha boy but he ignored me so I definitely can't count him," replied Natuo to his mother. "Although it's so easy, I learned all this stuff years ago, are you sure I have to attend Yugi ka-chan," asked the boy as his mother was too overwhelmed by his cuteness to respond right away.

After letting the boy out of a backbreaking hug, she said "Well, I'm glad to hear you're making so many friends so quickly, but as to why it's so easy, Naru-kun, you aren't attending because you need to, heck the Hokage was thinking of assigning you to a team right away but we thought it best to keep you with those your age so that you can grow up normally, make friends, and also so you don't arouse suspicion. It would seem weird if a small child from a destroyed village became a ninja immediately after arriving," said the women thoughtfully.

"I understand. Well at least I can make friends this way," said the boy happily. The boy then had a excited look appear on his face "So I was good does that mean tou-san will teach me jutsu today?!" questioned the now ecstatic boy.

"No not today, he had to work late on a mission," said the women as the boys head drooped downward. "However I am still here and I can teach some good Kenjutsu moves that will even put your Kiri training to shame," said the boy's mother as a confident smile spread across her face.

"Yay! Thank you ka-chan you're the best" screamed the boy as her latched onto his mother who was over the moon with happiness at the boy's embrace. As they walked home Yugao noticed many predatory stares from Naruto's female classmates and knew she would have to keep an eye out for the boy as she glared at them with venom in her eyes. She just got the boy and wasn't about to lose her child already. 

_Time skip_

Things continued this way for the next 3 years as Naruto attended the academy by day, pretending to be a middle of the pack ninja student, hiding his true skills. While in the afternoon he trained with either Yugao in Kenjustsu and stealth or with Kakashi in ninjutsu and tracking. Kakashi enlisted his friends help to complete Naruto's training in the three main ninja arts. He had Kurenai help him with Genjustu, Gai helped Nartuo in taijutsu, Asuma helped with Wind release justsu, and Shisui Uchiha (Kakashi's former ANBU subordinate) helped Naruto with Chakra control and fire release jutsu when any of them had time to spare. Kakashi also found an old Uzumaki scroll for Naruto to study Fuinjutsu when he was ready.

 **Author notes:**

This is my first story so please take it easy on me; I wrote a short chapter because it's an intro and didn't want to reveal all of his abilities yet. Also I am in the middle of a grad semester and need to focus on school I just wanted to get this out so that I could see what people thought of it and see if I should continue writing this story over the summer when I will have time to do it right. Also if this story is to be written I will probably write Omake sections at the end of chapters that cover Naruto's time abroad. Please review and let me know how I did, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Teams

**Author's note: sorry about the first couple chapters being so slow I promise to pick up the action after I just want to try to establish who the characters are and try to flesh out their personalities a bit. Please stick with it, it will pick up. Next chapter is the land of waves. Remember I'm changing the timeline a bit and obviously the story since this is an AU also next chapter we will see some of Naruto's abilities.**

Chapter 2

Hatake Household (Naruto age 12)

"Naruto! Wake up you can't be late today, your genin squad gets assigned today and I'm sure your teammates won't be happy if they are stuck waiting on you," yelled a concerned Yugao from the kitchen where she sat while Kakashi made breakfast for the three of them.

"I'm comin ka-chan, I just didn't know if my standard clothes would work for mission so I tried on some of Tou-san's old ANBU stuff from when he first started," replied a now 4ft 10in Naruto who had grown both in size and intellect over the last three years. When not at the academy or with friends Naruto trained hard with all of his senseis that Kakashi and Yugao got for him. After the first year the multiple sensei training became much easier as he mastered the multi-shadow clone jutsu and used them to expedite ninjutsu training as well as study with multiple senseis at the same time. Naruto now at the age of 12 could probably rival most of the leaf's chunnin and was just starting to study seals. At the moment all he could perform were low level scroll sealing.

After breakfast was done Kakashi walked up to Naruto to let him know it was time to head out. "Ready to start your journey, Naruto?" asked his proud father.

"Yea, but you sure these clothes won't make me stand out?" asked a miniature ANBU Naruto.

"Well they certainly will know you mean business," said Kakashi with his classic eye smile.

With reassured nerves Naruto was ready to head out. His father walked with him on his way to school but just as Naruto was ready to say good bye he found Kakashi walking next to him on his own way into the school. "Wait, tou-san you don't have to watch my team get picked," said a slightly embarrassed Naruto.

"Oh…Right we haven't told you yet but I am becoming a Jonin team leader for your class. The Sandaime thought it was a good idea seeing as there were a couple students in your graduating class that had similar issues to mine when I was your age," replied his eye-smiling father.

"So does that mean we can work together!" Naurto excitedly shouting holding his dad's arm.

"….Unfortunately the Hokage axed the idea when I asked him so you won't be on my squad but you will be on the squad of an old ANBU friend of mine," said Kakashi as he let the disappointed boy down easy.

"Oh, well that sucks I-" Naruto stopped as he realized something. "Wait tou-san, YOU KNOW MY TEAM AND HAVEN"T TOLD ME YET!?" the boy shouted in disbelief as he had been so nervous to hear about who he was partnered with and his father had known the whole time.

"…Uh well Naruto, it kind of a funny story…see-" Kakashi never finished his thought as he shunshined his way out of the situation before he could reveal anything else incriminating to the boy.

"This isn't over, tou-san!" said the boy, promising under his breath to make a thousand shadow clones for their next sparring session.

"He is getting sharp… a little too sharp" said Kakashi sitting in the tree in the schoolyard.

(In the class room)

Naruto stepped in to the room of Nervous freshly graduated genin all looking worried about their team's composition. Naruto quickly made it to his seat next to his two best friends Kiba and Ino. Ever since that first day he had gotten along with those two best. Although the other were still close friends Naruto always had fun pulling pranks and competing with Kiba and always found Ino as a calming influence since she always brought him to the flower shop to hang out where he could appreciate the beauty of the flowers and there aromas. Between the two of them Naruto got the best of both worlds, a guy friend to rival and do stupid stuff with and a female friend to show him what girls liked and give him advice.

"So do either of you what the deal if with those three?" asked Naruto pointing to a trio of genin that weren't from their class. One was a girl who looked to be a year or so older than then with purple hair and devious smile. She wore only a mesh shirt, mesh shorts that were covered by a short brown skit, and a brown trench coat. The next was an incredibly pale boy with all black clothing and a small sword on his back. However Naruto knew he wasn't normal due to the boy's incredibly creepy smile. It looked like a doll had come to life possessed by a demon, but then again who was Naruto to talk about being possessed by a demon. The other clue to this boy not being normal was his outfit, while most of it seem like common ninja attire, the crop-top the boy was wearing that exposed his stomach made Naruto feel uneasy towards him. The last girl looked exactly like Hinata but with longer hair. Naruto knew she was a Hyuga due to her eyes but wasn't sure of her relation to Hinata.

"Well-"started Ino as she started to spout off all of the rumors she had heard that morning about them, only to be cut off by Iruka Sensei.

"Okay class, quiet down I'm about to assign teams." With that room went silent. One could hear a pin drop in the anticipation filled room. Iruka quicly went through the civilian teams who were picked up by their instructors and led to their respective training grounds to start. This left Naruto's regular nine classmates and the three new arrivals. "Now then, that brings us to team seven," continued Iruka. "That will be led by Kakashi Hatake."

With that everyone looked at Naruto who promptly explained he wasn't allowed to be on his dad's team.

"Now as I was saying," said Iruka slightly miffed because of the interruption. "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" a cheer of victory was heard from the pink haired girl with that announcement. "…and Sai."

"Who?" asked all nine of the normal students as Kakashi Shunshined in, far enough away from Naruto to avoid feeling his glare.

"Oh of course, you guys haven't met them yet." said Iruka while giving Kakashi a nod of acknowledgement. "Well these three are students who are also genin this year but due to different reasons weren't in your class." stated the scarred chunin introducing them. He started with the purple haired girl. "This is Anko Mitarishi, she is 13 and is a very capable young kunoichi." Said the instructor as the purple hair girl merely licked her lips inspecting the class with a devious smile plastered on her face. Naruto wasn't the only one who knew she meant trouble, as all of the boys trembled at her gaze. "Next," he said pointing to the boy who turned around, "is Sai, he is 12 years old like all of you but due to special training he wasn't able to attend the academy, however I's sure Sakura and Sasu-…I'm sure Sakura will help him feel comfortable on the team," said Iruka remembering his best students downright frigid attitude. "Last but not least is Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister," stated the man as the Byuakugan user stood and bowed to the class. "She skipped a grade and is only 11 years old but passed the test this year. Now that that is complete, team seven feel free to exit with your sensei and start your training, I wish you luck."

Kakashi turned to them with an eye smile that Naruto knew all too well. "Now then, let's…. have some fun." said Kakashi in a tone that didn't sound reassuring to his new genin. Naruto now felt better about not being on his father's team as he knew their first day wasn't going to be a fun one.

"Bells…." Shuddered Naruto as Kiba and Ino gave him a confused glance he waved off.

"Okay Team Eight," continued Iruka "will be led by Kurenai Yuhi, and will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

Kurenai then entered the room to gather her squad and begin their training. When she entered she gave Naruto a quick wave which he reciprocated as his had grown fond of his sensei, although due to her genjutsu he had also grown scared of her too.

"Since team 9 is still in rotation, team 10 will be led by Asuma Sautobi." continued Iruka barely giving enough time for the previous team to say their good byes and head out. It will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choki Akamichi."

Ino knew she wouldn't be on Naruto's team but still felt bummed by it. She knew Kiba did too as he and Naruto had only now finished talking and ended with a fist bump as Kiba had to run after his team who left him behind already.

"Well," said Ino preparing to be apart from her best friend and still crush for quite some time, "let me know what how your team is and hopefully I'll see you soon." Finished the girl while hugging her friend.

"Don't worry Ino I'll make sure to stop by the flower shop to see you, and good luck keeping those two in line," laughed Naruto and he nodded to Shikamaru and Choji who returned in. Naruto then hugged Ino and waved as she left with her team. He also snuck a wave to Asuma before he left.

Iruka was now starting to get confused as it seemed Naruto knew every Jonin that had come in thus far. 'How was it that his most average student was aquainted with every Jonin…. Its got to be because of his parents right? Kakashi and Yugao must bringthem by the house' thought Iruka trying to reconcile this minor mystery. "Finally," said the chunnin, ready to wrap up this ceremony. "Team 11 will be led by Yamato," said Iruka.

Naruto was know good and confused as he had never heard that name before even though his dad had just told him that this was a fromer friend. He was anxious to meet thismystery man as he would have to ask him all about his silver haired father.

"And will consist of Anko Mitarishi, Hanabi Hyuga and Naruto Hatake." Finished the chunin. "With that I will leave you three here while you wait for him to show up as I have to go pick up my new class from their initiation ceremony. Good luck you three, let the Will of Fire burn with you in your training." Then he promptly left the room allowing the three to get acquainted.

The purple haired girl wasted no time jumping from her seat in the first row onto Naruto's desk in the back row. "So Blondie, what's under the mask?" she asked with her face mere centimeters from his. "You got scars? Burns? No lips?" she continued before being tapped on the shoulder by a man with spiky brown hair and a forhead protecter that covered his cheeks. He wore a standard Jonin uniform and was rising out of the ground.

"I'm guessing you're Ms. Mitarishi," said the man knowingly to Anko as she sized the man up. "So let's head to training ground 44 and introduce ourselves." said the man. This was Yamato's first time leading a team and he had no idea what to do. He was going to do exactly what Kakashi told him his sensei did except with Naruto on the team that test would be useless since he knew its meaning already. 'I'll just have to improvise after introductions I suppose' thought the inwardly nervous Jonin while escorting his new team to the Forest of Death.

(forty minutes late at the gate of the forest of death)

"Now said Yamato before I go into why we are starting our training here, first lets introduce ourselves." said the Jonin hoping Kakashi's instructions would get him through this. "I'll start. My name is Yamato but you can call me Yamato sensei or Captain Yamato. I like going on missions and reading. I don't like loud environments. My dream is to continue being a ninja. And I hope to one day gain all of your trust and respect as we work together."

They all looked at the most boring man in the world in awe. He wasn't being sarcastic he really was that normal of a person. He was so normal it was abnormal. "Next you go Anko," said the man wondering why they all looked confused, and in Anko's case horrified, at him.

"I'm Anko Mitarishi, I'm 13, I like snakes…except for one," started the girl as Naruto nearly jumped due to her tone when she uttered that last phrase. "I LOVE dango, and I also like to exploits people's weaknesses," she said smiling at her two teammates who know knew to keep their distance. "I dislike people who judge others base on something they have no control over. And my dream is to become a Jonin and show everyone how strong I am." finished the girl.

Naruto was intrigued by her responses; they weren't at all what he expected them to be, especially after seeing how the girl acted in class.

"Alright Hanabi your turn," said Yamato still thinking frantically to come up with an exercise to build teamwork and assess skills.

The Hyuga rose stoically and began in a tranquil and even tone, "I am Hanabi Hyuga, I am 11 years old, I graduated earlier so that I could compete with my sister. I like training, reading, and my sister. I dislike others assuming things about others and those who treat family with disrespect." said the dark haired girl.  
Naruto now knew that something more was going on beneath the surface of both girls and was determined to find out what.

"My dream is become the head of the Hyuga clan. And I hope to one day change the way people think." finished the girl keeping her calm tone throughout.

"Ok Naruto your turn, also after class make sure to tell your father Tenzo says hi, he'll know what it means." said their sensei now strarteing to form his plan.

"Um…ok? Wll, I'm Naruto Hatake, I'm twelve years old and I like training, especially ninjutsu, I like my parents who are both badasses, and I LOVE ramen. I dislike the same things you both others assuming things about others and people who judge others base on something they have no control over. I also don't like people who think they are better than others. My dream is to become Hokage like my Idol the Yondaime. I hope to one day be strong enough to bring peace to the shinobi world so that I can see all of my senseis again." said the blonde boy without realizing what he said.

"Good now le-"started Yamato before he was interrupted

"Wait, why would you need to bring peace to see your senseis? Don't they all live in the Leaf?"questioned Anko as Hanabi nodded to show intrigue as well.

"Well, uh yea but… the thing is…."stammered Naruto as he tried to come up with an excuse that could get him out of a scenario he unknowingly walked into. He forgot about keeping his past a secret because no one at school asked about his past anymore and he still talked to his parents and senseis about it all the time. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours!" he shouted as he thought at least that way they all would have a reason to keep their mouths shut. Uknown to him, he wasn't the only one in the group with an S-class secret past.

"So things are going to get interest…" said nervous Anko, even though here face still showed that devious smile.

Yamato was told by the Hokage about his team so he immediately stepped in to stop this confrontation before he was responsible for S-rank secrets being divulged to genin. "So as I was saying let's get started on training. This Forest will likely be the site of the next chunin exams that the leaf will host and we will use it to hone your skills and prepare you for the hell that is the exams. You will gain mental toughness and we will improve you so that you are a balanced shinobi," said Yamato as he genin immediately forgot about secrets when they heard the name of the forest. "now before we enter I need to see your skills, Hanabi and Anko I want you two to spar since I've been told you two are both excellent in close combat style fighting." Yamato motioned Naruto to join him as he watched the fight. He leaned in towards the boy, "I know Kakashi told you to keep your abilities a secret from the genin in your class but im sure he told you that you would have to reveal them to your teammates correct? Because when we go out on dangerous missions they need to know how strong you are so that they can prepare proper strategies. Okay?" said the sensei as he student nodded. "Now I know your strenghth level but I think it would be best to show your two teammates in the next match when you will spar with me. Don't go overboard just show them that you are strong enough to not need protection ok? I don't want them to get anyone injured if we go all out."

"Okay sensei but should I use all of my releases? Even the combination style?" asked Naruto as Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Combinations? Don't tell me…" said the man now shocked at the potential of the boy in front of him. "The Hokage didn't include them in your bio, so for now keep it to just the five main chakra natures and we'll talk late about those other styles. You don't have wood style do you?" asked the man hopeful that his student was placed with him for this reason.

"Well to be honest sensei I never tried it. I never knew how. Mei-sensei, Han-sensei, and Pakura sensei all showed me those styles before I did them on my own." Replied the boy.

"Th-those were your senseis?" Yamato now mouth gaping at the names he just spouted off. They only happened to be some of the strongest shinobi in the world, one being a jinjuriki, one being the current Mizukage, and the other being the hero of the Sand from the last war. "Ok after this I'm gonna have some words for the Samdaime." Mumbled Yamato. "Now girls," said Yamato looking at the two girls who were waiting to fight. "Hajime."

The two girls took off at blazing speeds towards each other. Hanabi attacked first putting forth an air palm towards her purple-haired opponent. Anko ducked the air waves and let snakes shoot forth from her sleeve towards the Hyuga. Hanabi quickly pulled a kunai and cut the snakes off as the two girls finally reached each other and began to trade blows in a lightning fast taijutsu battle. Anko was clearly at a disadvantage as Hanabi was specialized in taijutsu due to her Hyuga roots and their famous gentle palm technique. Hanabi was starting to land more and more blows against the older girl and was starting to shut gown chakra points. However before she could finish off her opponent Anko backed off via shunshin and eyed her opponent. She through kunai at the hyuga who used **Rotation** to block them. However as soon as she blocked the knives her spin ended prematurely as her leg was in the grip of a groups of white snakes that came up from underneath the ground. The Hyuga was pulled into the air and as she was about to be slammed to the ground Yamato stepped in and stopped the fight.

"That was good but remember this is just a spar, and we are teammates. Now remember the moves each other used because when we go on missions you will need to rely on your teammates and know their strengths now, you two sit there and get to know each other better as I spar with Naruto." Said the proctor as the two girls walked off to the side and began talking, both secretly intrigued as to why the sensei chose to spar a genin.

"Naruto you ready?" said Yamato smiling at what was about to come and excited that he got Naruto as his student.

"Hai sensei" replied the boy excited to fight a new opponent outside of his normal senseis.

"Hajime" yelled Yamato as he let the boy start the fight. Although he was confused because the boy wasn't moving towards him, yet Yamato felt like he was being attacked. 'Shit he can use genjutsu' thought Yamato before quickly breaking it realizing Naruto had already landed a couple light punches. The girls were shocked that their sensei was being beaten by a genin, however from the look on his face when he broke the genjutsu it looked like the fight would soon turn. Yamato immediately threw Naruto back and prepared his own move " **Water style: Roaring torrent Justu** " yelled Yamato as he was interested to see his pupil respond.

" **Earth style: Great Mud Wall** " said Naruto quickly blocking his sensei's move. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " yelled the boy who had appeared behind his teacher. Yamato quickly dodged the move but before he could respond a second Naruto appeared behind him yelling " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** " as a giant dragon of water flowed from the boys mouth. Yamato was now reeling as he had clearly underestimated the boy.

" **Wood Style Four. Pillar House Jutsu** " said Yamato creating a house for himself to block the flames and water. As he released the Jutsu he ws surrounded by steam from the previous attacks as was trying to sense Naruto. 'Behind!' thought Yamato but it was too late Naruto had already started his next jutsu.

" **Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu** " said the boy as the mist was clearing out of the way while his jutsu approached his sensei. Yamato easily dodged because he was easily able to see the move's trajectory thanks to the mist. However as soon as he landed he was dropped by Naruto wielding a weaker version of his father's assassination technique. " **Lightning Style: Chidori** ," said the boy coolly as his sensei was now feeling paralyzed lying on the ground.

However Yamato recovered quickly and was on his feet and ready to address his students when he realized the other two would need a minute. Hanabi and Anko were having a hard time coming to grips watching their mysterious teammate not only use 5 different chakra natures but also drop their sensei. 'Who was this kid and how did we not hear about him' thought both of the girls.

"Well, Naruto, that will be the last time I underestimate you," said Yamato as he chuckled and walked over to the two girls. "Listen you two, Naruto has had some serious training and can use all five chakra natures. He has hidden this from his classmates and the villagers as to not paint a target on his back so please keep this within the team ok? I only had him show you so that if we got caught in battle you would be prepared for what he could do. Now for today we are finished. You two make sure to meet me here bright and early tomorrow so we can start in the forest." Said Yamato smiling at the two still shell shocked girls.

"Hai sensei" replied both girls before walking away.

As they passed Naruto "This isn't over Blondie I still want to know what you meant," yelled Anko over her shoulder.

"I want to know as well and I accept your offer from earlier," said Hanabi referencing his asking for them to tell their secrets too.

"O-ok," said the boy now nervous of having to reveal who he really was.

(With the Girls)

"Dibs," said Hanabi coolly as if she were ordering food.

"W-what?! No far I wasn't ready!" retorted the angry Anko.

"The enemy is always ready," replied the still soic Hyuga.

"We'll settle this woman to woman but there is no way you're getting him all to yourself with out a fight sister." Anko replied trying to regain her composure. "So you want to get some Dango and try to figure out who the hell that kid really is?" she asked her new teammate.

"Definitely. No way he is a true Hatake. They all have silver hair and there has never been a ninja with five chakra natures, not since the sage of six paths, and that's just a myth." Said the Hyuga girl already working on the enigma of Naruto Hatake. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she was excited to finally have a friend other than her sister.

(With Yamato and Naruto)

"So what are these combinations you have huh? Asked the man with an excited grin, thinking about all of the ways he could utilize his student's prowess for missions. He was already happy to see how strong the two young kunoichi were but with Naruto, his team was a powerhouse and could possibly win out the Chunin exams.

"Well from Han-sensei I learned boil release and practiced lava-style with Kurotsuchi-chan. Then with Mei sensei I honed those two since she had both. Those two are probably my strongest. Then with Pakura sensei I practiced scorch style, but sensei what combination is wood style?" asked Naruto as he wondered how if he could add a ninth chakra nature to his already overwhelming arsenal.

"Wait you trained with the Iwa princess? And is that all of them?" said Yamato only barley able to talk over his state of shock. "Naruto before we get into wood style tell me all of your senseis and training partners." Replied the man who was shocked at his student's nonchalance over the people he was close to.

"Well those are the ones I mastered, but I have a few more. In Iwagakure the Onoki-sensei taught me a little Particle style but mine isn't as strong as his. Also there was Gari sensei who showed me some explosion release, obviously Han with boil, and Kurtotsuchi with lava. Then in Kumo I learned storm style from Darui-san, although his is really strong. Also Toroi sensei helped me with magnet style but I didn't quite get it at first. Then in Kiri Haku-san showed me ice-release, and mei sensei made my lave and boil release much more controlled. Then finally in Suna Pakura sensei showed me scorch and Gaara-san and Rasa-sensei helped with magnet again. Although I could only manage a little bit of gold dust, unlike Rasa sensei who could control an ocean." Stated the boy, as if what he said was normal. "So my senseis outside of kekkai genkai would be Kitsuchi sensei, Ay- sensei, Ao –sensei, and Baki-sensei. Oh and here in the leaf My senseis were Kurenai, Asuma, Ka-chan, tou-san, Shisui-san, and Gai-sensei." Finally finished the boy

"Th-th-thirteen, releases…. You have thirteen!?" said Yamato now fearing the child before him. 'His senseis include two jinjuriki 4 kages and some of the most prolific ninjas from every great village. If he ever masters all of them he will be a god. I wonder if he has even met the fox yet?' thought Yamato as he prepared to have some choice words for his kage. "Alright Naruto you can head out for the day, be back here tomorrow at 8 am and if you could find the other two and tell them the time, I think I forgot to tell them. Thanks and don't forget to tell your dad."

"Hai sensei. I will see that it is done." Replied the boy bowing before he left his sensei to take in all the new information. He couldn't help but smirk underneath his mask at the reaction of his teammates and sensei today.

(Hokage Offic)

"Lord third, how could you keep this from me?!" asked the irate jonin.

"Would you have believed me if I had?" replied the wise leader.

"We-well, no but still how could he have been kept hidden all this time? Do all the Jonin know about him? Has he met the fox yet? And does he have any other skills that I should know about?" asked the wood style user barrage style, trying to understand exactly how powerful his student was.

"Well most of his specialties are underdeveloped so they aren't really battle ready. Since we don't have all of those kekkai genkai it is up to the boy to feel them out so he isn't as strong as he could be yet, thus not many people have noticed the signs. Although Kakashi's inability to tell a convincing lie doesn't help the situation, there have been some close calls. As for the Jonin, only his senseis know about his power. Lastly, not yet, but with Jiraiya returning soon it may be time. Also he has Uzumaki blood so he can perform some sealing and will only get better due to his families abilities. Lastly Kenjutsu, he received minor training in Kiri from the seven ninja swordsman of the mist and weekly training from his mother Yugao." Said the Hokage hoping he put his subordinate's mind at ease.

"This child is going to change world isn't Lord Third?" asked an awestruck Yamato.

"Yamato, if you knew how the other nations looked at him you'd know that he already has. In 8 short months I want you to have him confident and ready to face to the chunin exams we will be hosting, as this time all the great nations will attend." Said the kage knowing the tall order he gave to his ninja.

"Hai Hokage-sama," replied Yamato, sinking into the floor. He had to get home and prepare a training regimen that they could fit in around taking missions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found his teammates and told them the time as they both sized him up, but he thought it best to get home as tomorrow they would start training for real and he didn't want them to corner him and ask his secret again as head had done enough explaining for one day.


End file.
